Enslaved to the Darkness
by Stanton-N-Vanessa-4ever
Summary: Cursed at birth with special abilities. Enslaved and raised as a tool of the government . One girl fights to shake off her chains and find the real person she is. Gideon/oc. Rated Mature for violence, sex, and other adult themes...
1. Fate you are one cruel bitch

Title: Enslaved to the Darkness

Author: Stanton-N-Vanessa-4ever

Rating: This story will be rated Mature

Pairing: OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Lords of the underworld . Even though I wished I owned them all for my fictional hot guy harem. Sadly they belong to Author Gena Sholwater...

AN: I not quite sure who I'm going to pair with my OC main character but I'm leaning heavily to either Strider or Gideon My main character will have special abilities but will be human. Her

powers will center around telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and technokinesis. This story will be written from inspiration drawn from the LOTU series. I might change certain small details but the

main story plot will remain the same. Also please make sure to review and send me some constructive criticism. Please don't flame! Lol stay classy ladies and maybe some gentlemen!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remember to review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
I knew I was different even from a young age. Things just happened. Things that just couldn't be logically explained.  
__  
My parents had __never__ had much luck __with__ conceiving children and when they found out that mother was pregnant they were ecstatic. I was their miracle child. Funny thing about miracles is that_

_ they're often a double edge__d__ sword. On one hand they had the child they prayed for but on the other hand that child was a freak, an abomination, an unnatural. I remember these names being _

_hurled at me by my parents as they tried to beat the evil out of me.  
__  
By __the__ age of four I'd been forced to endure __six exorcisms__. On my fifth birthday my father murdered my mother and then turned the gun on himself. He had become convinced that his wife had _

_slept with the devil and conceived the anti-Christ.__  
__  
I had been in Forster __Care__ for a little over a month when the government came to investigate a report of a special child. I remember all the promises they made me. 'We're going to take you to a_

_ place where you don't have to live in fear.' 'A place where you'll be safe.' '__You'll__ never be alone again.' Those promises turned out to be one of my __life's__ cruelest jokes.  
__  
I was stripped, examined, and branded. All knowledge of my existence had basically been erased. Now I have no name, no identity of my own. I am subject number 0043 property of the United_

States fucking government.  
_  
Looking back on what little I could remember of my parents I realized that they were angels compared to these government jackals. They subjected me to all types of tests. They tortured me to _

_test my limits. I __used to cry. I'd say__,__ "__Why__ are you doing this to me," and the only answer I ever got was that I belonged to them and that I could be treated how they saw fit. That's the day I _

_retreated into myself. I never cried, didn't utter a single plea. I became hollow and waited for when they would let their __guards__ down. Because when they did, I was going to escape. I was going to _

_bring this building down upon their fucking heads. I was going to be free, slave no more! Little did I know that my chance came thirteen years after I decided to free myself._

I awoke on my eighteenth birthday feeling as much in pain as every other day in my life. But for some reason this day felt different. The air felt alive. I knew this was the day. The day I would make my move. I looked over at the metal door just as my breakfast was being pushed through the open slot. I looked at the mysterious gray slop on my tray. Dog food looked more appealing than this shit. But I would need to eat in order to have energy to make my escape.

I was half way finished when the static of the over head intercom clicked on. "Subject 0043 you have three minutes to finish your meal. Morning training will commence at 0600 hrs." The metal opening in the door once again slid open. This time I placed my wrists through the slot. '_Slink',_ the hand cuffs slid on. The guard opened the door and activated my shock collar. I felt his slimy hands slide up to cup my neck. "Today is your birthday and if your nice I might give you something you'll never have again in your whole life." The guard punctuated each word by grinding his erection into my ass. He reached around to cup my breast. Groping my tits with his oily, dirt covered hands. "I'm going to enjoy popping your cherry freak. And then when I'm done with you, our friend over in security is going to have his turn. Hell I might even let everyone have a turn." He laughed and shoved me down the hall. We walked down the corridor as we passed the security station a guard looked up from the monitors and gave us a knowing smile. He asked, "We still on for tonight?" "Fuck yeah," came the reply.

We arrived at testing lab B. I sat down at the table, I knew the routine by now. The guard took the hand cuffs off my wrists. Soon the testing would start. 0043 do this. Lift this cup. Light this candle. Blah, blah, blah. You'd think that after thirteen years of the same old tests they'd come up with some new shit for me to do. Throw me a fucking curve ball in my mundane life of captivity.

Needles to say I was surprised when a laptop was placed in front of me. "Are they stupid?" I asked myself. I looked at the doctor awaiting further instructions. He looked pleased and spoke to the whatever bigwigs that were watching the session from the viewing station. He smiled and said, "Subject demonstrates a high level of subservient behavior. Almost border lining on puppet-ism. After years of conditioning she does not act unless commanded to do so. I assure you Colonel she is the perfect specimen."

I heard a number of unsure murmurs. Finally a voice spoke to me. "Subject 0043." I looked up to see who was talking. The man continued, "North Korea has refused to let us investigate their Uranium plants. Do you know what uranium is?" I shook my head playing dumb. The colonel scoffed and explained. "It is a main ingredient for when making atomic bombs. We need to make sure they are not planning to attack the United States of America or any of our common interest lands. We want you to hack into any Korean government files and programs where uranium is mentioned. Do you understand?" I nodded in understanding. And reached for the laptop. 'This was it I thought to myself'. They'd finally slipped up. They could control me as long as they had the shock collar attached to my neck and they just literally handed me a fucking key to unloc k it. All I had to do was get to the security mainframe and shut it down. The lights, doors, cameras, collar, fucking everything was connected and controlled by computer.

I slid my hands over the computer. My hands trembled. But I would have to calm myself in order to appear as if nothing was amiss. I placed my hand over the blank monitor. My eyes slid closed. The computer roared to life. To anyone watching the screen was a mass of zeros and ones but to me it was like swimming in a ocean of data. Everything was so brightly colored. (An: if you've even seen the movie hackers you have a pretty good visual).

I smiled to myself. The whole mainframe would crash in two minutes. All I had to do till then was stall. I put together some fake pages and documents and pulled them up so the others would see them and be distracted. The plan was all coming together. I loaded a nasty virus into the main hard drive. The virus would eat any information that was saved onto it's memory banks. Hopefully by the time they managed to stop the virus it would have eaten any information about my physical appearance. Thus helping me blend better in the outside world.

I closed the laptop and handed it back to the unsuspecting doctor. He smiled at me and told me that I had done a good job and that we were finished for today's session. He motioned for the guard to take me back to my cell.

I walked obediently over and held out my wrists. I smiled as I mentally started to count down the seconds, 'five, four, three, two, one'. The lights shut off and my collar short circuited and fell off. Then emergency lights kicked on. I watched the faces of all those in the room go from shocked to fearful. The guard raised what looked like to be a remote and clicked several buttons. I laughed and motioned to my neck, "No collar asshole!" He rushed at me; baton raised; ready to club me. I lifted my hand and send him flying back. He slammed into a large television and was electrocuted. The colonel was among one of the first to shake off his shock, "Authorized use of live ammunition. OPEN FIRE!" he commanded. Bullets seemed to be coming at me from every direction but all to no avail. They hit an invisible force field I had erected around myself.

I watched as the people in the lab scurried away trying to find an escape. But I knew they were locked in this room and there was no way they were going to get out. I lifted my head to look up at the colonel. We locked eyes. I smiled. From my body erupted flames that engulfed everything in the room. I paused for a second to listen to the screams of the people in the room. I left the lab knowing that they would literally burn for the crimes they had committed against me. As I made my way through the winding halls all I saw was chaos. My plan had worked the computers had locked all the doors and flooded the rooms drowning what enemies remained. I had started letting the other test subjects go when I felt a bullet pierce my shoulder.

I spun around and faced my attacker. To my surprise it was the one guard who gloated earlier about wanting to pop my cherry. I laughed and said, "What's wrong baby? No longer hard up for me?" "I'm going to kill you bitch!" he sneered at me. Lunging at me he wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed for all he was worth. I looked at his face and tried to blink away the spittle that was raining from his mouth. I focused on his eyes. He screamed as the flames burned his eyes out of his skull. He rolled and slapped at his face trying to put out the flames. I stood over him as he crawled away moaning and fumbling. He seemed so fond of watching me it only seemed a fitting punishment that I took his sight. I kicked his foot, "Eye hope it was as good for you as it was for me. Sorry we never saw EYE to EYE." I paused, "Okay I'm sorry those were a little bit corny but what do you expect me to say. You know, with you not having eyes anymore." I sighed to myself and memoed that I would need some better comebacks. I left him to fumble around the compound. He would die there and I would walk out knowing my past had been dealt with. My life was now my own and no one was going to take that away from me.

My first breath of fresh air nearly made me dizzy. The morning sun nearly blinded me. I can't remember how long its been since I've breathed in fresh air. Or felt grass beneath my feet. Flowers, animals all these things were foreign to me. I've never kissed a boy. Never went to school, never made friends, never been to a school dance. All moments my life should have had, had been stolen from me. And most of them I would never get back. I don't even remember my real name anymore. It was then I cried. I cried for myself, for my pitiful manufactured life, the fact that I had just played a hand in killing countless people, and most of all I cried because I was scared. Scared that I didn't know what the future held for me.

By the time I had composed myself the sun was at its highest peak. I would need to put as much space between me and the institute before the mid-day shift change happened. I ran and ran. I came across some clothes that had been thrown away. They were ratty, whole ridden, dirty, and smelly. But they were a lot better then the government issued smock I was wearing now.

I was utterly exhausted by the time dusk rolled around. I wondered into a community park and collapsed onto one of the benches. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt.

As much as I wanted to sleep right there I had to find some shelter where I could lay low for a couple of days and think of what I was going to do next.

I stumbled onto a small town bank. A quick glance around told me the coast was clear. I placed my hand on the machine. I closed my eyes and knew the camera wasn't recording me so there wasn't any need to rush. With a mechanical whirl the cash dispenser slid open. I took out only enough to get some food and a room.

The only motel I found was sleazy and quite frankly I didn't want to even try to think of what had transpired on that mattress. I could just imagine it now. Countless tricks working hard for their money. Johns sweating all other the place and painting the room white. _'Damn, there's probably a decomposing body under the mattress right now'. _But I was so tired that eventually the need to sleep overtook any squeamishness I had. As I fell asleep the scent of strawberries drifted up to my nose.,

That night there would be no dreams. My conscious was floating in a void. Alone drifting in nothingness. I felt my spirit soar. Slowly an image started to form in front of me. I was hovering above a bed. A man lay in a peaceful slumber. His arms were spread out across the expanse of the entire bed. His legs were massive. They were well muscled and I just wanted to run my hands up and down his entire length. The covers were tangled around him. They only place they fully covered was his groin. Which from where I was looking was standing at full attention. I couldn't help but stare a little. It was frickin' huge! I pity the girl that tries to take him on.

I licked my lips and dared myself to take a peek. _'This isn't for real. It's just some dream.' _I had just placed my hand on the edge of the sheet when I felt a hand snap around my wrist. My head shot up. I tried to break away from his grasp but it was like having steel wrapped around them. But at the same time I couldn't help but marvel at how soft his hands were. Like warm velvet. _'Did the rest of him feel like that?'  
_  
I let out a startled yelp as I was yanked onto the bed and pinned under his body. The worst part was that I couldn't even look at his face. I was pinned with my stomach pushed into the bed. He was so heavy. I tried bucking my legs and butt in hope to dislodge him but to no avail, I was stuck. I lay there panting. He breathing was just as ragged as mine. His head bent down and hovered above my ear. He inhaled deeply and groaned. From my position I felt his already huge erection seem to extend and grow even harder. I had barely adjusted to our current position when he flipped me around so we were laying face to face.

To my aggravation, most of his face was still concealed by the dark shadows in the room. I could just barely make out his lips. They were full, sensual, and impossibly pouted. He burrowed his head in my neck and started nibbling the sensitive flesh where my neck and shoulder met. I moaned and bent my neck back giving him more room. His hand traveled up to cup my breast. He palmed them and gently squeezed them as if testing a piece of fruit from the local market.

His fingers pinched and rolled my nipples bringing them to an almost painful peak. His mouth descended. My breath hitched in my throat. His lips wrapped around one of my twin peaks. My throat seemed to be making sounds on its' own. Needy sounds, breathless moans. I felt moisture pool between my legs. I'd never felt this way before.

His mouth and tongue continued worshiping my tits even as one of his hands slid down to the crotch of my soaked underwear. I thrust my crotch out, silently asking to have his hand pay the same attention to my pussy as they had my breast. Somewhere through my hazy mind I could hear him chuckle. "Is this what you want?" I heard him ask as he rubbed my nether lips through my panties. I shook my head "No". He laughed, "Well what is it that you want?" I whimpered and reached for his straining erection.

I had never touched a cock before but if I never had the chance again in my entire life I'd be happy knowing that I had gotten the chance to touch his perfect masterpiece. My hands moved at there own accord. Up, down, up, down. I felt a drop of semen starting to bead out from the engorged tip of his penis. He groaned and pumped into my hand a couple of times before pulling my hands up and pinning them above my head. He kissed me and I could taste the passion on his lips.

Breathlessly I spread my legs for him, wanting him to thrust his cock into me and fill me up. Seconds trickled by. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. He eyes were staring into mine with such a fierceness I was a little taken back. "Please," I managed to whimper out. He reached down and ripped my panties. I felt cool air rush against my overly heated flesh. I once again reached for his penis only to have his hands stop me. "You can so play with my cock now. But I don't need to make you cum first." His words utterly confused me. He didn't seem the tiniest bit thrown off by my confusion. He pushed my legs further apart and lowered his body till his face was mere inches from my exposed vagina. He didn't even give any time to adjust. He just buried his face in my crotch. I felt the velvety roughness of his tongue slid down my slit. His forearm lifted my hips off the bed and his fingers formed a 'V' at the very top of my mound , spreading my lips apart, exposing my inner vulva and clit to his moist hot mouth. His tongue rasped against me. He gently sucked my clit between his lips and used his other fingers to tease my flooding virgin entrance. My hand splayed into his silky hair. I ground my pussy against his face. He slid one finger into me.

I gasped as his finger bumped against my maiden head. His face snapped up and I felt his blue eyes stare into mine. He seemed at a lost for words. Time seemed to trickle by and I couldn't help but think that this dream was getting way too realistic. He moved so we were once again face to face. He had a grin on his face that could only be described as a primitive satisfied male grin.

I all of a sudden felt really self conscious. He said only one word, "Virgin". I shook my head as my cheeks overheated. I peeked one eye open to check his reaction. His eyes could have melted icebergs. He grasp my face between his hands. And kissed me with such a searing heat that I forgot all and just lived in the now. He reached down and hooked one of my thighs over his arm. He aligned his cock with my entrance. He glanced up and his eyes asked permission. I nodded and braced myself. The tip of his penis slowly entered me.

Sweat began to bead his forehead. He had reached my barrier. He pulled out till he was almost fully withdrawn from me, paused, and surged forward popping my cherry. I cried out as tears streamed down my face. He was huge and stretching me almost until it felt like I was going to be torn apart.

He kissed my lips and seemed to swallow my cries of pain. After a couple moments the pain subsided and my body started to warm up. I looked up into his eyes and said "I'm ready" His breath rushed out in a gust. And he started sawing in and out of me with his tool. It was perfect. Hitting all the spots that I didn't even know I had. My muscles clenched and pulsated around his cock. My hands palmed his ass checks. Holding onto him as if the force of his thrusts were enough to make me fly off his cock.

My moans were raising in octaves as I got closer to cumming. His movements got more desperate. Time seemed to slow down. All that I could see was him. The sheer force of my orgasm hit me so unexpectedly. My head bucked back as I released a sound so ragged and desperate that it didn't even sound like it came from my body. He threw his head back and roared as his cum spurted from his cock and into my already drenched vagina. He thrust a few more times weakly before collapsing on top of me.

Our hearts both seemed to be racing at an accelerated pace. Sleep had begun to descend upon me. I looked once more to the Adonis on top of me that had brought me to my very first mind blowing orgasm. I stroked his slick hair affectionately and said, "That was my first wet dream ever and surly the best." His only reply was something that sounded like an muffled agreement. We were lulled into a deep sleep. The only sounds in the room were out hearts beating and the fan whirling over head.

Lucien looked down at his giggling wife and said, "I not quite sure that Gideon would be comforted to know that the sound of him fucking some woman senseless makes you laugh." Anya could only laugh. Lucien pinned his wife with a knowing glare. "What have you done?" he asked already afraid of the answer. "Flowers, it's going to be an interesting morning." she replied. Sleep did not come easy for him that night. He was to afraid of what chaos Anya had gotten herself into and how it would effect their ever expanding home.

~~~~next chapter coming soon~~~~

A/n: Make sure you review if you want more chapters! So as you guys can guess midway through writing this chapter I decided what the main paring would be. Oc/Gideon. I'll be posting links soon of what the main Oc will look like and her name will probably be decided in the next chapter...


	2. As the world falls down

Title: Enslaved to the Darkness

Author: Stanton-N-Vanessa-4ever

Rating: Mature

Pairing: OC/ Gideon

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Lords of the underworld . Even though I wished I owned them all for my fictional hot guy harem. Sadly they belong to Author Gena Sholwater...This story will be written from inspiration drawn from the LOTU series. I might change certain small details but the main story plot will remain the same.  
AN: The Song for this chapter is "as the world fall down" by David Bowie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remember to review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My sense of smell was always the first of my senses to come alive after a deep sleep. There were so many scents lingering in the air. But the strongest by far was the lingering scent of sandalwood.

I moaned as I stretched. My body was diffidently feeling the effects of my escape. I didn't have the strength to roll onto my back just yet. I knew it would be a while before I would open my eyes. After years of being forced to be up before six am, I just wanted to be lazy. My hand slid up the expanse of the bed beside me. The bed. It felt warm. Hard. My fingers hit a smooth piece of metal. I played with the metal ring absently trying to figure out what part of the bed it belonged to. Satiny smooth turned into something more rigid. I giggled immaturely as my mind slowly identified what my hands were absently playing with. Nipple ring, my brain declared. Alarms started to go off internally. My eyes opened and blurry vision began to clear. A man lay on the bed beside me. I blinked rapidly thinking that I may still be dreaming. But every time my eyes reopened the scene in front of me remained the same.  
_  
'What the fuck! Last night was a dream. This can't be happening!' _I slowly eased off the bed. Pain flared in my lower half. _'Oh __My__ God__.__ This hurts__!__' _My clothes were nowhere in sight and the sheets on the bed were tangled around Mr. blue eyes wonder dick. There was no way I was taking that sheet without waking him up. I came to the realization that I was going to have to make a run for it totally buck ass naked.

With my boobs covered by my hands I slowly began to sneak out of the room. The door was within my sights. I turned the knob. Opened the door. And made my way out of the room.

Once I was sure that I was in the clear. I picked up my pace. The house was silent. Good for me because I didn't even know where the fuck I was going and this house was impossibly huge. The halls just went on and on. Up a head of me I saw a flicker of lights coming from the room in front of me. As I crept towards the door I could hear moaning. _'Holy fuck! I'm going to have to sneak past people having sex. Well at least they'll be distracted.' _I squeezed through the crack in the door. But there was no couple having sex. Just a man lounging on the coach watching people screw on the TV.

He was so entranced by the porn that he didn't even look up as I crept past. I was coming up on a huge wooden double door. This had to be the main entrance. My hand slowly reached for the knob. A blinking light caught my attention. _'Shit' _They had a security alarm. I forced myself to calm down. I closed my eyes and focused on the alarm. The alarm beeped twice as it was un-armed. I opened the door and made a run for it.

I ran along the winding gravel drive-way. I probably should have grabbed some shoes before I made my run of shame. I was at the gate when the alarm sounded. The once quiet house had sprung into action. They gate wasn't budging. I sent a blast of flames towards the gate. It wilted and then melted. Allowing me to run past it. I ran for the lights in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Torin sat up as the security system notified him that the security alarm had been disabled. A quick glance of the clock told him that it was too early for anyone to be going outside. Even Paris. He usually waited for at least noon to go to town. He sat down in front of his monitors. The first scan of the house turned up nothing. But when he looked at the outside cameras he saw a very naked women running as if her life depended on it. She had reached the gates and he sounded the alarm.

Sabin and Paris where the first ones to reach the front door. They took off down the drive-way after the woman. Lucien lumbered down the hall. _'Probably to go over the footage' _Torin thought to himself.

After the search didn't turn up anything the lords plus Anya sat in the living room. Both Lucien and Anya looked like they knew something the others didn't. But Anya looked like she was trying to fight off laughing.

Sabin looked at Aeron and asked where Legion was. Wraths' only response was that the scaly female demon had gone back to hell to gather information on the third artifact. Paris and Sabin shared a telling look before recounting their findings at the gate. Torin was quick to remind them that the woman appeared to be a young female and not the small demon. What worried him more than anything was the fact that the girl has manipulated the alarm.

All eyes turned to Gideon as he looked at the Security shoots once more. "I don't know this woman," Gideon said. "How?" Sabin asked. Gideon cleared his throat before answering, "I so haven't fucked her."

Lucien swung an accusing glance towards his wife. She shrugged and left the room. Lucien followed. Anya was waiting for him in their bedroom. She held up her hand as he began to question her. She was searching for something under the bed. She pulled out a covered canvas. And motioned for him to come over as she uncovered the painting. "What do you see," she said.

Lucien studied the painting. In it was a young woman and Gideon intertwined. They looked like they were trying to shield each other from what looks like the fires of hell. In another section of the painting the saw Gideon chained to a marble pillar while the woman was chained to a marble slab. The man standing over her he recognized immediately. "Galen" he hissed.

Anya watched as Lucien took in the painting. She laid her hand on her husbands arm. She pointed to the far left corner of the painting. The woman was surrounded by flames. She had a rod in her hands and looked to be holding it out to Gideon's hands. "She is very important to our future." she said. "Why did Danika not show us this painting before," he asked. Anya looked uncomfortable. "She showed me the painting and I asked her not to." Anya paused before continuing. "I recognized her from when she was still a baby. Many years ago I came across a woman isolated in the wilds. She was in labor and had lost much of her blood. Before she died she told me that the child was a product of an un-natural pairing. She said that she had fled from the man after she found out that he planned to use the child as a pawn in his war . She begged me to hide the child and keep her safe. I took the child from her and placed it with a human couple. Of course I had to create memories within the couple that made the child appear of their own flesh and blood. I stayed only long enough to ensure the child was loved and put the deed out of mind," Anya looked at her hands then continued. "Only when Danika showed me the painting did I remember my actions. I search for the girl but what I found made me feel totally bad. The girl had lived a tortured life. So to make amends for my misjudgment I placed her here with Gideon to kick start their fate.."

Lucien stared at Anya and smiled. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed her lovingly. "You could not have known then what her life was to be. Do not dole on past mistakes. The girl is here now. She is obviously fated to become Gideon's woman. She is our family." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Gideon paced his room. Thinking hard on the events that had transpired that night. His thought would jump from subject to subject but would always end up coming back to the woman. Her scent was everywhere. Why had she run? Was she ashamed to have been with him? Was she afraid he would hurt her? Was she already in some sort of danger? Was she hurt? Did he hurt her? All these questions were racing back and forth in his mind.

Gideon fell face first onto his mattress. He groaned. There lovemaking was evident. He pressed his nose against the sheets and inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating. He groaned as his skin began to goose bump. He flipped onto his back. His breathing quickened as he became more and more aroused. His nipples hardened and seemed to react even to the cool air flowing into the room. His cock jerked to life. It became almost painfully hard. The tip of his cock became flushed as the blood rushed to his engorged penis, a beacon begging to be touched, sucked. He stroked his cock slowly as he closed his eyes and remembered it plunging into her hot, tight, little cunt. He replayed her moans in his head over and over again as his manipulations became more urgent. He imagined himself inside her again. She would beg for him to not hold back and to fuck her hard. He would oblige and pound into her. Almost getting off on her mewling sounds alone. She would rush small kisses on his neck and face. She would cum screaming his name and everyone would know that she was his woman and his alone. She would whisper in his ear that he was the only one she was ever going to let have her. And he would cum as she cried out "Only you Gideon. Only you baby."

His eyes slammed open as he pumped himself in and out his tightly closed fist. He was cumming. He dug his heels into the bed and arched his body. He semen shot out and he knew that even though she wasn't here right now. He knew that he had cum just for her. "Just for you baby," he said as he stroked his orgasming cock. His body was wracked with pain as his demon howled. _'No truths'_ it screamed as it railed against his mind. He'd never once in his life been more tempted to tell the truth. He groaned and fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like I'd been running for hours. My lungs burned with each breath. The town was coming into view as the sun slowly started to peak.

I had to find some clothing before the sun came up and the people came out. Because  
running naked through town was soooo going to draw attention that I didn't need.

The town was still quiet and bathed in shadows. That worked in my favor but it wouldn't last for long.

The alleys where disgusting. Broken glass, drug paraphernalia, and garbage lay strewn everywhere.

I froze as I heard a series of grunts. I pushed forward. As I got closer I could hear pleading in some sort of foreign language. I peeked my head around the corner.  
Two men where ganging up on a smaller man. They took turns punching and slapping at the man. One of the men yanked down the beaten mans pants and tore off his soiled boxers. They laughed. I knew what was going to happen next, they were going to violate the man. Just as so many men had tried to violate me.

The man pleaded and begged. Both attackers pulled down their pants. I'd seen enough. I had to help the man. One of the men stepped forward and grabbed the mans hips while the other stroked his rancid length in anticipation. _'__It__ was __now__ or never'  
_  
I jumped into full view of the men. All three froze. The men laughed and pointed at my nakedness. They made crude movements and smiled at me like a wolf before he devoured his prey. The helpless man was long forgotten. He was slowly crawling away.

One looked at the other and said, "Claude can you believe our luck. Looks like we don't have to share after all." He stepped towards me making kissing noises like he was calling an animal. "Come here bitch. Sergio just wants to fuck your cunt" he licked his lips before continuing "and maybe your ass."

Sergio rushed forward. I laughed. He'd walked right into my attack. I raised my palms and grabbed two large trash dumpsters. They hovered on either side of Sergio. He came to an abrupt halt and stared at me with new found awe. Claude was yelling for his brother to run. But Sergio stayed rooted as if held by some unknown force.

I closed my fist. Both dumpsters slammed into his sides with so much force that there was no doubt that he didn't have an unbroken bone in his body. I'd hit him so hard that his insides basically liquefied. Claude screamed as his brother fell to the ground with a wet plop.

He turned to run. My hands flicked towards the cans once again. They shot past Claude and blocked his escape path. His eyes were wild as they darted around looking for another escape route. He found none. He turned to me and held up his hands in a peace gesture. He fell to his knees and begged for his worthless life. His eyes locked with mine. He didn't even notice the large piece of glass that now protruded from the top of his skull. Blood ran down the side of his head. Claude stared at it not yet realizing it was coming from himself. His hand found the glass, he looked back at me his eyes glazing over as death set in. He died moments later.

I heard a whimper from behind me. The man was still huddled in the corner. He watched my approach and started to hyperventilate. I shushed him and tried to calm the man. He flinched as I touched his face. His body was malnourished and his bones protruded giving him a skeleton like appearance. I knew now why he'd been with those men. He was an addict. "Are you an angel?" he asked me in a heavily accented voice.

"Yes" I lied to him on a whim. He feel to his knees and started kissing my feet. He had started to babble and pray. I took his chin in my hands. "I've been sent here to save you. And to deliver a message." I paused making sure I had the mans full attention. "You are to stop abusing yourself. Go to the hospital and get clean. And never speak of this meeting to anyone. Do you understand me?" He shook his head. "Good, Now Go!" I didn't need to tell the man twice. He took off running in just his boxers.

The morning sun was now at a full peak. It wouldn't be long before the scene was discovered. The addict had left his clothes behind. I took them and grimaced as I slipped the soiled clothing over my head. I left the alley and didn't look back.

I moved through town much easier now. I didn't exactly blend completely in but it was better than running around naked.

I had some vague idea where I was. I had over heard some people complaining about how Budapest was crawling with tourist. One thing was certain. The people from the institute would never look here because it was so far away from the united states. I felt the fear and anxiety leave my body.

I smiled as I hit up several bank ATM for cash. This time I was going to go all out. I was going to buy expensive things. Things I'd been denied all my life. I wanted to be one of those girls I saw in the magazine. The ones who smiled and wanted for nothing.

I walked aimlessly down the streets of Budapest eating food I had bought from the street venders. I passed a set of expensive glass doors. Men and women bustled to and from. Dragging luggage as they went. This was where I wanted to stay. I moved towards the doors. And stepped past the threshold.

I moved towards the front desk. The smile fell from the concierges face as he noticed me. I smiled at the man never the less. He looked at my shabby clothing and lack of clothes, "We don't accept solicitors. The homeless shelter is about fifteen blocks east of the church." I felt my eyes narrow as the man went back to shuffling around papers and ignored me. I reached over and rang the service bell twice. He looked up at me once again. "Look," I glanced at his name tag before continuing "Stan, my boyfriend and I had a fight. He kicked me out with just the clothes on my back and some cash. I know I look horrible and your probably just doing your job but I would like some fucking common courtesy. I have money. More than enough. I need a room. Or do I need to speak with your manager abo ut your lack of manners?"

Stan blanched. Turning white as a sheet. "Please ma'am. I am truly sorry if I offended you. We have several rooms available for you to choose from. Single, Double, Suite, and luxury. Which would you prefer?" he asked. I picked the luxury suite. Stan slid a stack of paper work towards me. "You just have to fill these out and we can get you settled in your room." I stared at the paper and then at Stan. "My boyfriend is a violent man. He said that he would never let me go. When he kicked me out, I guess he didn't think I would actually leave and make it to town. I really don't want him to be able to find me. Can we just skip the paper work and I'll make it worth your while." I pushed a small stack of bills towards him. He looked at the stack and back at me. His hands shook as they pushed a gold key into my hands "Welcome to the Royal Gardens Hotel Ms. Smith. Your room is ready for your stay. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

I smiled as I waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. It was amazing what money does to people. They would let anything go as long as you'd grease their palms.

The luxury suite diffidently lived up to it's name. Four bedrooms. Fives bathrooms. A pool and Jacuzzi. Stocked bar. Huge TV's and the most comfortable beds I'd ever laid on. I laughed and spun around the living room floor. I jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. I stared at the woman on the TV. She looked beautiful and I felt a pang of jealousy. Her name was Gia. It sounded exotic and flowed easily off my tongue. I liked the name.

I turned off the TV and made my way to the master bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair after years of neglect was long but lifeless. The color a dull brown and with no shape at all. My face was heart shaped. My lips where full. And my eyes were striking even to me but I knew that they'd seen too much in my short life and it showed. I stepped back and looked at my figure. I was a little bigger than most woman. My bust was ample and could easily give a man something to put his hands on and still have some left over. My waist dipped in and my hips flared out giving my body a hour glass shape. My ass was curved and had a little jiggle to it but that was okay. I once again looked at my reflection and smiled. I knew I was a pretty girl. Just needed to do a little maintenance and I would have men eating from the palm of my hand. "Gia. My name is Gia." The name fit me. I was no longer a blank face. I was no longer a nobody.

My smile faltered when I looked at the evident hickeys on my neck. I touched them delicately. My mind began to replay what had happened the night before. My legs shook and I remembered his piercing blue eyes, blue hair, and tattoos. What we had done together made me blush. And I felt a low pang of regret because I would probably never see him again. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A shiver of fear ran up my spine.

I cautiously approached the door. "Who is it?" I called out. "Stan we met downstairs," came the reply. I opened the door. Stan stood in the doorway holding a bundle of clothes. He pushed them into my arms. "I didn't now your size. So I just grabbed a bunch of stuff that looked like it might fit you." I smiled and thanked him. I then asked him where I could go to get some clothes of my own and maybe the location of a salon. He hastily scribbled down some addresses and handed them to me. I thanked him and closed the door.

I took a shower and washed off the dirt and grime that had covered me since I had left the institute. My body felt refreshed and I no longer looked homeless. I looked at the pile of clothes Stan had brought me. I threw on a oversized t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And headed for the places he had suggested.

The salon was large and the stylists all looked so professional. They swarmed around me and chatted about things that I've never heard. I laughed as one of the other customers began making faces at me. She was an older woman and she swatted the men as they walked past her. She smiled as I laughed at her. She told me that a girl as beautiful as I was should smile more. I blushed at her compliments. But I took her advice. If I was going to blend into normal society I was going to have to stop looking so on edge.

The stylist spun my chair around and I gasp at my reflection. They hand cut my hair. It now stopped right under my bust. It was cut in layers and framed my face. The color was a deep chocolate brown and it shined with life. They had gave me the works. My nails were painted a deep electric blue and I giggled because the color closely resembled my guys hair. My once wild eyebrows were now shaped and trimmed. My whole appearance had gone under a transformation. I left the salon with more confidence than I had walked in with.

When I arrived back at the hotel my feet where tired from all the shopping I had done. I waved at Stan as I passed him. His face was drawn and as white as a sheet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. I was about to yell at him when he placed a hand over my mouth and motioned me to be quite. "I think your boyfriend is here." He said in a hushed voice. "A man came by and started asking questions about any new female guests we had. I said that I didn't know any new guest that fit the description they gave. But I think he knew I was lying. He left not long after that but came back with others. I think they're waiting for you." My heart was thudding so loud. My hands were clammy and had begun to tremble. I didn't know if the man he spoke of was the one from last night or someone that knew who I was and was going to turn me in. I looked at Stan. He looked like he might bolt. I told him it was okay that I'd be fine. He left me before I could even finish my sentence.

I walked out of the restroom. There was a group of men in the lobby. They stood at each of the exits. Each scanned the crowd looking for me. I felt a pair of eyes zero in on me. A hand wrapped around my arm. I looked up into the face of a scarred man. His eyes bore into my own. My lips started to wobble and my eyes teared up. A woman walked up to the man an slapped him on the arm. "Lucien your scaring her." she said. The man let go of my arm. The woman took his place. She looked at the shopping bags, "You went shopping and like didn't wait for me. I'm really hurt."

She pulled me through the crowd towards the door. The man named Lucien grabbed my bags and followed us. People gasped and made way for us. The men strode forward following Lucien. The woman holding my arms pulled me to a stop outside a car. She smiled at me then opened the door. I got in. "My name is Anya. You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you. And neither will the others." I felt a small amount of fear leave me. I calmed myself and took a deep breath. I hadn't realized I'd been holding it. Anya smelled like strawberries and the smell was comforting.

My brow furred as I remembered smelling the same scent before I passed out in that dingy hotel. Right after that I woke up and was in bed with my blue guy. Lucien had opened the truck and shoved my stuff into the trunk. "Where are you taking me" I asked Anya. She smiled and said that we were going home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:I found a visual image for what I wanted my Oc to look like. Here is the link- /uploads/posts/2009-12/thumbs/1261390361_  
Also please make sure to review and send me some constructive criticism. Please don't flame! Lol stay classy ladies and maybe some gentlemen! Till Next Time!  
P.S- I would like to add a special note of thanks to xXxGhostingxXxKissXx for beta-ing my story! 


	3. Stripped

Title: Enslaved to the Darkness

Author: Stanton-N-Vanessa-4ever

Rating: Mature

Pairing: OC/ Gideon

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Lords of the Underworld. Even though I wished I owned them all for my fictional hot guy harem. Sadly they belong to Author Gena Sholwater...This story will be written from inspiration drawn from the LOTU series. I might change certain small details but the main story plot will remain the same.

AN- I've started labeling which chapter is which characters POV. I think it will make reading much easier to follow and help the story flow better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remember to review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN2: The Song paired with this chapter is "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns. Seriously, Open up another link, go to Youtube, and listen to the song while you read the chapter. If I could hear Gideon and Gia sing this is what I imagined their voices to sound like.

~Gideon's POV~

Anya had called to tell me that they had found my woman and that they were bringing her back to the fortress. Soon I'll get to hold her in my arms again. I'll do all the things that have been ruling my thoughts. Torin had laughed and said that having a woman in the fortress came with a lot of responsibility. A image came to my mind of one of the shows Ashlyn and Cameo watch something about seven heavens. I found the show amazingly boring but they watch it almost every night and gods help the person that tries to change the channel.

A car horn honked. They were back.

~Gia's POV~

I got more and more nervous as we pulled up to the looming mansion. It wasn't that I didn't trust Anya and Lucien when they said I would be safe there. It was just that I really didn't know what to expect.

Anya was the first to jump out of the car. She laughed and twirled in a circle. She started calling for someone named Gideon. I hopped out of the car and looked around nervously. Lucien was busy talking to the one they called Aeron as he unloaded my bags from the trunk.

More people began to pile out into the driveway and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. They all looked so happy together and I could tell from their body language that they were really a close nit family. My gaze paused over a lone man standing apart from the others. He had pale white hair and sparkling green eyes. They almost seemed to glow. He didn't move to help the others. He just stood watching the flurry of activity with eyes that seemed content yet so sad. He smiled as he caught my gaze and gave a small welcoming wave. I smiled back and gave a little wave of my own.

"Hey Gideon! I think you better get your ass out here soon. Your woman seems to have taken a liking to Torin! Owww, woman don't hit me!" I couldn't help but laugh as the man who spoke was being smack repeatedly by a woman with dark hair and gray eyes. She pulled his ears like a mother would a disobedient child. "Say sorry Strider! You know Gideon's been touchy about his woman lately and on behalf of Torin that was just mean." My heart twinged just listening to the woman. The man Strider looked up, "I was just kidding around Cameo. Jeez, can you let go off my ear? I think it's about to be ripped off and I'd rather not waste time having to regenerate another ear again." Cameo released the poor mans ear.

I was to busy watching the fighting that I hadn't realized that another man had joined the group on the driveway.

~**Gideon's ****POV**~

No one had noticed my silent arrival. I stood watching her, taking in her every move. She had changed her hair a little bit but it was a good color on her. I wanted to run my hand through her chestnut locks. I lifter my head and breathed deep. I could smell her. She smelled of jasmine and under that I could catch hints of her own unique scent. In that second my world narrowed and it was just her and me. Our eyes locked and she let out a small gasp. Her cheeks flooded with color and she took a small unsure step back.

I strode towards her and hooked my arm around her waist. With my free hand I fisted her long locks. I pulled her head back. Her eyes had widened but I could smell her arousal. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. I traced her lip with the pad of my thumb. Her lips parted with a small sigh of pleasure. I leaned down and kissed her with all the pent up arousal and frustration I'd been feeling these last few days. Her lips were just as sweet as I remembered. Our tongues moved in a rhythm that could only be described as being sexual.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck and she pressed herself tighter against me. My hands wondered down and palmed her clothed breast. I groaned as she arched her back accommodating my search for her more than generous globes. Even through the fabric of the shirt and bra I could feel her nipples becoming ridged peaks begging my lips to wrap around them. Her hands groped at my shirt and worked their way under. Small delicate hands trailed up my torso and came to rest on my pecs. Her fingers played with my pierced nipples. Her mouth left mine and traveled to my neck. I felt my erection jump as she placed her mouth over my pulse and sucked at the flesh gently nipping before soothing it with her wicked tongue. Humans that I had been with in the past had called this necking but I hadn't particularly cared for it. But this was exquisite. I groaned and craned my neck giving her more access. It was a shame that the mark she left on me would heal so fast. I wanted everyone to know that I was her man and she was my woman.

I pushed her up against the car. I palmed her ass and lifted her so her legs could wrap around my waist. My eyes rolled back as I grinded my erection against the inseam of her jeans. Her breath hitched against my throat and she paused her earlier actions. Her head lolled to the side as I ground against her no doubt hitting her in a spot I knew would make her cum. My hand pulled up her shirt. Her breast strained against her black silk bra. I wrapped my fingers around the flimsy center closure and ripped it off. The bra flipped open revealing her mounds to me. My head dipped and took one aching peak into my mouth. Her hand wrapped around the back of my head holding me in place. '_Gods', _she tasted even better the second time around. My lower body ground and pumped against hers. And I knew that she was almost as close to ecstasy as I was.

Just a bit more... a wave of cold water hit me in the face. My woman let out a startled yelp as the water sloshed onto her exposed and sensitive breast. Her forearms rose to cover her face but not before it was too, drenched in the fridged liquid.

I could hear laughter as I tried to shield both her and myself from the liquid onslaught. The water spray paused for a second and I looked up. Paris stood with water hose in hand. His demon clearly etched on his face. "Unless you want me to join in and fuck you both senseless I suggest you stop. My boy wants to bury himself deep and I don't think right now that he cares about boundaries. Your combined lust is making it hard to control myself." he reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans. "Now I need you to move away from the car so I can go find someone to fuck in town."

I pulled us away from promiscuity. I knew that the man was on edge. Paris preferred woman. It was all pretty black and white with him. But his demon was another story. It looked at the world and didn't see faces. It just saw things it wanted to fuck; whether it be male, female, human or non-human. Paris strode past us and climbed into the car peeling out towards town. He wouldn't be back for hours.

I heard a small whimper coming from underneath me.

~Gia's POV~

I was so utterly and completely mortified. I couldn't believe how far I had let it go. It was like something foreign had gripped my mind, body, and soul. My mind had thrown itself into a haze and the only thing I could see was him. My only coherent thought was that I wanted him so badly back inside me. Wanted so much that it actually felt like I was empty on the inside, that something was missing. And if I had gotten just one more kiss or touch that the emptiness would be filled. But one kiss wasn't enough, I had to have more. And before I knew it I was up against the car getting dry humped with my tits exposed for the world to see and loving every moment of it. Even now after we stopped my senses were still in sensory overload. He was still as hard as ever. I could feel his erection digging into my pelvis. I felt a wave of shame that I still wanted to let him fuck me senseless and say screw the others, that they can choose to either look o r turn away. My mother had a term for women who acted so shamelessly. She had called them harlots or bitches in heat like my father would say. I closed my eyes wishing that the world would swallow me up just for a little while. I hated being vulnerable and I'd be lying if I said I was anything but that right now. My raging libido and I were going to have to have a talk later and I was going to tell that whore who was in control. Or at least make a compromise that we should keep all sexually explicit activity behind closed doors.

I tugged my shirt down so it covered my breast but with boobs as big as mine it was going to be super obvious that I wasn't wearing a bra. I kind of envied smaller busted girls. They can just run around braless and no one would be the wiser.

My movements did not go unseen. I was suddenly the focus of Gideon's attention. His eyes reminded me of a cats eyes as they stalked prey. The were so focused and such an eerily colored blue. They almost didn't seem natural. And god did I love saying his name. It just rolled off the tongue.

I knew from his movements that he was rearing up for another bout of sexual debauchery. I reached up and gently pushed at his shoulders hoping that he would catch the signal that I wanted to get up. I had lost feeling in both my legs and my ass. Plus I was beginning to suspect that I was laying in a mud puddle.

He rolled off me and rose to his feet. Towering over me once again. He extended a large hand. A peace offering. I took it and was pulled to my feet so fast that I almost lost my footing as fast as I had lost my bra.

I felt droplets of water roll down my back. I glanced down at the ground that I had been laying on. Yep, I was just smack dab in the middle of a puddle. I glanced back at Gideon and gave him the best glare I could muster. His only response was to smile at me and shake his head.

The others had begun to file into the house. Gideon pulled me against his chest. I felt a sigh of content rumble from his chest. He kissed my lips before pulling me in the direction of the house. "Come, I will show you why I hate my shower."

I let myself be led. On the way he gave a brief explanation of the layout of the house but his words royally confused me. He would say things like, "Anya is the best cook in the house." but his tone told me otherwise. I was getting a headache just trying to decipher the true meaning of his words.

He stopped in front of a door and I thought I recognized it. "Your room?" I asked in a breathy whisper. He didn't answer but just opened the door and stepped aside so that I could enter first. His room was an organized mess. The kind of chaos that you knew where everything was but to someone else it would take forever to find one thing. Gideon was leaning against the door frame. While I was busy exploring his room he had closed the door. His hips jutted out and from the size of the bulge in his pants I knew he still wanted to finish what we had started in the courtyard. His mouth went from smirking into a megawatt smile when he realized I was checking out his cock. He strode over to me. Grabbed my hand and placed it over his bulge. "I'm not going to let you play with my cock later." I pulled my hand away in frustration. "Why do you talk like that? It confuses the shit out of me and to be honest my brain is concentrating way too hard on sex to decode what your really saying..." I had barely gotten the last words out of my mouth before he was kissing me again.

We moved towards his bathroom. He shed his clothes along the way. We stopped in front of a floor length mirror. Gideon stood behind me. I could catch glimpses of his naked body. I wanted to turn so I could see him better but he held me in place. My body began to shiver as I watched him in the mirror as he undressed me. I whimpered and turned my head away. It all seemed too personal. He grasped my chin and pulled it so my focus was once again on the mirror but he aimed it so his eyes and mine connected through the mirror. I watched as he helped me kick off my shoes. His hands slid my jeans and panties off. His breathing had gotten more intense and I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he grazed my neither lips. His hands traveled up my stomach and pulled my shirt up and over my head. I stood there naked as his eyes flicked over every single part of my body. It was almost as if he was committing it to memory.

His eyes met mine again. His hand reached around and groped my breast. I moaned as he pinched and rolled my nipples between his fingers. He pulled my head back and kissed me. His mouth swallowed my moan as his hand placed itself firmly over my over sensitive pussy. He broke the kiss and I found myself focusing on his hands' reflection as it worked to bring me to an orgasm. My hips rocked against his fingers as they pumped in and out of me. And I almost came undone as his other hand left my nipples to tease my clit. I was almost there. I felt my juices over flowing and running down my thighs.

I cried out as he pulled his hands away before I could finish. I watched as he popped his fingers in his mouth and sucked off my essence. His eyes never left mine. I felt his hand pull one leg up and hook it over his forearm. I was completely exposed. He reached and aligned his cock with my entrance. I began panting as I was going to be able to watch him fuck me. He paused to make sure I was watching then pushed up and into me with such force that I came. My walls clenched and rippled around him as he pounded into me. I felt my body climb back up towards another earth shattering orgasm. I watched as he used one of his free hands to fondle one of my bouncing tits. He never broke his stride. His cock pulsated and I knew he was about to cum. "Gideon please! Don't pull out. Cum inside me." I begged him in a voice that didn't sound my own. He growled and push me onto my knees. I whimpered because I could no longer see his cock driving into me.

He mounted me from behind and began thrusting harder than before. His cock slammed into me and his balls slapped against my clit. I reached down between our bodies and rubbed my engorged clit. Tripling the sensation I felt. Above me I heard Gideon release a purely primal male roar. He was cumming. He slammed into me a few more times. He had managed to make me cum two more times before we collapsed into a sweaty heap. I lay lodged under him panting and content. He was still inside of me and it felt as if we were one being. He was breathing hoarsely as he brushed soft kisses onto my back and shoulders. I sighed, I knew he was apologizing for being rough but honestly I didn't care. It had felt so good and the look in his eyes as he fucked me was so animalistic they almost made me cream by themselves. We laid there on the floor in front of the mirror. We heard no sounds except each others. W e were in our own little world. It was bliss.

Later he rolled off of me and carried me to the shower. I was too weak to stand on my own so he sat me on his lap. He soaped our bodies up and wash my hair. I kissed him weakly as we made love one last time before collapsing onto his bed. He pulled me onto his chest and began to whisper to me stories about his past. I fell asleep to the sound of his voice and the sensation of him stroking my hair. It truly was bliss...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~don't forget to review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story as one of their favorites. I love it when you guys send feed back. Thanks for being so patient. Stay tuned for a new chappie coming soon!


End file.
